1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connector designed to fasten a decorative/utilitarian ceiling element to a conventional ceiling runner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,419 discloses a clip which is bolted to the web of a T-runner intermediate the ends thereof. The upper end of the clip is secured to a beam but does not include a member which can slide in grooves in the beam member which has no grooves.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,865 and 5,195,289 disclose clips connected to the web of a T-runner. The clips have flat members which slide into grooves in a trim member but the clips are connected to the ends of the T-runner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,987 discloses a clip or connector for a suspended ceiling structure in which one end of the clip is a rectangle that slides into grooves in a ceiling runner and the other end of the clip is connected to a ceiling runner with screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,465 discloses a clip having two ends where one end slides into grooves in a ceiling runner and the other end is connected to a ceiling joist with a fastening element.